A Visit From Old Friends
by mmm189
Summary: Kurt is back in town, and Blaine wants to get him back. He enlists the help of some friends on his quest to get his boyfriend back.


**Okay, I was reading a Glee website, and previewing upcoming episodes. I saw that on the 22****nd**** of November, or Thanksgiving, our beloved Warblers are stopping by for a visit. I'm pumped! And, I heard Sebastian is not going to be there, though that was not confirmed. None of this was confirmed. I saw it on a website and this crap is not always true.**

**I don't own Glee. If I did, some serious changes would be made. Like Kitty would be removed from the show entirely. (I don't really like her.)**

**OOOOO**

The New Directions were sitting in the choir room, in the middle of Glee Club. Blaine Anderson was distracted though. His _ex_-boyfriend had come to visit and see Grease, and had not let yet. Could you blame him? Kurt was also dropping in on Glee, too, seeing how things were going.

Blaine had a surprise, though.

This week's lesson was to dig deep and let it out. Or sing your feelings, if that's what you prefer. Blaine had called in a huge favor with some old friends to assist him in this. They were due to show up, already practiced and ready to do some runs.

Blaine was sitting right in between Kurt and Rachel, who took the only seats available. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. Blaine was frigid in his seat, half in anticipation, and half in fear.

Blaine felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Both Kurt and Rachel looked at him, sort of nosily. Blaine removed his phone from his pocket and looked at it.

_New Message From: Wes_

_ B, we r here. B there soon. _

__Blaine could feel his neighbors trying to see what it said. He quickly typed a reply and put his phone away. He hid the message from Kurt and Rachel.

"Ahem. Finn, I want to sing my song now," Blaine said, sort of nervous, hoping no one would notice.

"Blaine Warbler, are you nervous?" came the sharp voice of Rachel.

"Slightly," Blaine admitted.

"Why don't you begin," Finn suggested.

"I have to wait for someone. But I will explain why I chose this song," Blaine said, hoping not to bore everyone. "I know MJ week was a _long _time ago, but I would like to revisit him. His songs, most of the time, are catchy. Yeah, no surprise there," There were a few chuckles at this statement. "I realize that some of his songs mean a lot. Man in the Mirror, for instance. He was not talking about changing your appearance. He was talking about changing yourself to help this world. Right now, for some people, including myself, life sucks," Everyone but Kurt, Rachel and Finn laughed at that. "I just want my life back."

Blaine finished at a perfect time. Before he knew it, a group of uniform-clad boys burst through the door. Wes and David ran right up to him and pulled him in a tight bear hug.

"Spies!" Rachel shrieked.

"Rachel, they are here to help me. Sebastian's gone, I promise," Blaine heard a collective sigh of relief from members that witnessed Sebastian's rage. Confusion was on new members' faces. "Now, some of you may know, I do better at being less of an emotional wreck when I'm with these guys. To all of you newbies, these are the Warblers. I used to be a member, so didn't Kurt, until we transferred. Reasons for our transfers will not be discussed at this time.

"Well, I miss them. We haven't been in speaking terms since one past member of the Warblers had a crush on me, tried to blind Kurt, but ended up blinding me, then helped them lose Regionals. He's gone now, and I talk to Wes and David," Blaine motioned to the Warblers still attached to him. "Now, I will stop rambling, and save you the entire ear ache."

The room filled with the acapella genius that is the Warblers. Blaine started singing.

_When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around_

_Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd_

_But someone picked you from the bunch; one glance is all it took_

_Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_

_Oh baby, give me one more chance_

_(To show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me back in your heart?_

_Oh darling, I was blind to let you go_

_(Let you go, baby)_

_But now since I've seen you it is on_

_(I want you back)_

_Oh I do now_

_(I want you back)_

_Ooh ooh baby_

_(I want you back)_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_(I want you back)_

_Na Na Na Na_

_Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night_

_Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right_

_Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground_

_Following the girl I didn't even want around_

_Let me tell ya now_

_Oh baby, all I need is one more chance_

_(To show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me back in your heart?_

_Oh darling', I was blind to let you go_

_(Let you go, baby)_

_But now since I've seen you it is on_

_All I want..._

_All I need..._

_All I want!_

_All I need!_

_Oh, just one more chance_

_To show you that I love you_

_Baby baby baby baby baby baby!_

_(I want you back)_

_Forget what happened then_

_(I want you back)_

_And let me live again!_

_Oh baby, I was blind to let you go_

_But now since I've seen you it is on_

_(I want you back)_

_Spare me of this cost_

_(I want you back)_

_Give me back what I lost!_

_Oh baby, I need one more chance, hah_

_I'd show you that I love you_

_Baby, oh! Baby, oh! Baby, oh!_

_I want you back!_

_I want you back_

Blaine finished right in front of Kurt, deep breathing and almost sweating. He looked at Kurt, hopeful, and was surprised by what he saw. Kurt looked like he was contemplating something. Suddenly, Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's face, and kissed him with as much passion as possible.

Around them, they heard applause, and some wolf whistles, but in a sense, they never heard them. They were in their own world as their lips danced across each other's, never getting enough.

Eventually, Air supply became strictly necessary, and they pulled apart, not putting much space between themselves.

"I still love you," Kurt murmured. "I never stopped loving you."

"Me either. I kissed you like crazy. Like, actually crazy."

"Sam told me. He was sort of yelling though. He cared about you, you know."

"He is a good vice president," Blaine said honestly.

They both laughed and dived in for another kiss.

**So, what did you think? Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. My stories like this never get any love and I really like this one. Please love it also. **


End file.
